Right In Front Of You
by CoolFool
Summary: It's been years since the old gang from Hogwarts has seen each other. What will happen when Miss Granger meets an old flame? Will old feelings arise once more? A HHR fanfic. HHR Forever.
1. Tell Me My Fortune

Disclaimer: Yeah Yeah. Ahem...I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters of J.K. Rowlings, though I'd pay dearly for them! I simply own the plot, and any characters you don't recognize. Happy now?

Chapter 1: Tell Me My Fortune

Hermione's POV

"Rebeka I'm not going in there!" I crossed my arms over my chest and planted my feet firmly in the ground as I confronted my friend. She had been trying to get me into the Fortune Teller's hut for over ten minutes. She was stubborn as a jackass and never took No for an answer. She'd tried to convince me that it'd be "fun to get our fortunes told! We'll get to see what the future held!"

"Get in there Herms!" Rebeka exclaimed, using the nickname I simply despised. That's probably why she insisted on calling me that whenever she wanted her way. I would usually do almost anything to get her to stop calling me that. "It'll be fun; don't you want to know what's in your future?" My friend huffed when I didn't budge and shoved me into the tent; with an amazing amount of force might I add.

"Velcome dahling." The fortune teller greeted me as I stumbled into the tent, a strange accent sticking to her words. "Pleeze, sit dahn." She gestured to the chair in front of her, and I carefully sat down, my eyes flying around the small tent, taking in the sight. "Zo, yoo haf come to haf yor fortune tol'. Ves?"

The woman's accent made it near impossible to decipher what it was she was saying, yet somehow I managed to do it and I nodded slowly, my gaze finally settling on her. She was pretty, the first thing I noticed, was her hair. It was a deep chestnut colour, naturally bleached from spending hours in the sun. Her eyes were a gentle blue, with flicks of hazel in them, an odd colour. Her cheekbones were high-set, accenting her features. Broad, full lips sat gracefully near the bottom of her face, the red lips glinting with the touch of lip gloss the gypsy had applied. A small pointed chin completed her. She donned a red bandana, and a gypsy's dress.

"Geve me yor 'and." The gypsy reached for my hand, which I was hesitant to give, but finally held it out when she gave me a comforting look. She took my hand in her own, studying it. After a minute or two, she made a strange smacking sound and nodded her hand. "I see a veuniun in ze near future. Vetween yoo und an old viend. Sall ve haf a look in ze crystil?" She gestured to the crystal ball in front of her and scooted closer to the table, still holding my hand. "I um able to see 'is ferst initial. I velieve it is….an ech." She looked up and I must have had a strange look on my face, for she repeated her incredible find and then wrote the letter clear for me to see on a piece of paper, a large H.

I'd had just about enough of the bizarre gypsy woman, so as sweet as I could; I smiled, and rose from the chair, voicing my thanks. I dropped a few galleons on her table, muttering under my breath, "Load of rubbish…."and walking out. Rebeka stood outside, waiting for me and jumping at the sight of me walking out of the tent.

"So? What exciting new things are to happen in your future?" I glared at my friend, and walked on. Only after her pestering me for five minutes straight did I turn and answer her.

"I'm to have a reunion with an old friend whose name starts with an H. It's a bloody load of rubbish." I nodded my head to drive my point home and swiveled my head as the smell of popcorn wafted under my nose. "Let's eat, I'm starved." I made my way over to the concession stand and stood in line. It didn't take too long and the ten minute wait was worth it as I ate the first few pieces and the buttery popcorn melted in my mouth. After pouring popcorn salt over it, I turned around opening my mouth to offer some to Rebeka. Too bad she wasn't there.  
"Rebeka?" I didn't see her. My chewing slowed as I looked around. I called her name again and wandered over to the gypsy's tent. I'm still not quite sure what took me over there, but there I went. Pulling the flap of the tent open and I saw her, standing before the crystal ball, gaping down at it. "Rebeka, what are you doing in here?" I walked around the table to grab her arm. "We could get in major trouble!" Actually, we probably wouldn't if we were seen in the tent, but I said it anyway. Unfortunately, I've always been one to follow the rules, I HATE getting in trouble. But hey, that's me! Hermione Jane Granger, the do gooder. Have been since Hogwarts, and I doubt if I'll ever change. It's one of the things that attracted my best friend, Harry Potter to me!

Harry. I froze as the thought of my friend floated 'cross my brain. I hadn't seen him in what…five years? He'd first asked me out in sixth year, and of course I'd said yes, I'd been head over heels in love with the boy! Me and about a million other girls who'd heard of him. You see Harry Potter was incredibly famous. At the young age of like…one, he'd managed to defeat the world's most evil dark lord, Voldemort. Then at age sixteen, Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort for good, killing him permanently. I think he ran out of time for me, since he had all those fans, and of course I was always there for him. I couldn't help it, no matter what he did, or didn't do, I loved him, and quite honestly, I don't think I ever stopped.

But none of that matters now, because I'll probably never see him again. I was shaken out of my reverie, or rather, screamed out of it, as Rebeka gripped my arm tight and let out a scream that reverberated off the tent sides. "Herms look!" She pointed to the crystal ball and I looked, but saw nothing. Well I saw the fading image of a man, or the fading image of a man's back anyway. Unfortunately I'd looked too late, as that was probably the guy I was going to be 'reunited' with. The image must have been conjured only a few minutes after I'd left the tent, and now I'd never know of who it was.

I tugged on Rebeka's arm again, "Rebeka, come on. And don't call me Herms!" I chided and gripping her arms, half pulled her out of the tent. I noticed the gypsy woman coming and tugged her arm harder. Right now, I simply wanted to get out of the fair, and take a stroll down memory lane, mainly the one that included me and Harry, _only_ me and Harry.

Rebeka's POV

I raised an eyebrow in Hermione's direction as she literally dragged me out of the gypsy's tent. What was wrong with this girl! She'd never liked to live the least bit on the edge, like yours truly. Okay, sneaking into a gypsy's tent may not be the most daring thing ever, but it was still fun. Hermione's always been a goody-two-shoes in my opinion. Apparently she's been that way since…forever. Lord knows how bad she was before I met her! I let her pull me to the entrance of the fair before I realized we were leaving, so I quickened my pace to walk beside her. I was getting a bit bored of the place anyway.

My thoughts wandered back to the guy I'd seen in the crystal ball and my face lit up in a smile. He was bloody gorgeous! Luscious jet black hair that stuck out at all ends, hair that a girl would love to run her fingers through, all scruffy and wild! His eyes had been the loveliest shade of emerald green I've ever seen. Flicks of hazel had dotted them, making them look especially breathtaking. Full, sensual lips sat on his tan face, and when he smiled, it had taken my breath away. He had a wonderfully toned body, tanned golden-brown from long hours in the sun, no doubt working on that body. If that's the guy Herms is supposed to meet, bloody lucky girl!

She must have noticed the silly grin on my face as she raised an eyebrow at me and slowed her pace to a slow walk. "What're you smiling about?" I glanced at her and smiled broadly. I debated a while on whether or not to tell her, but then decided what the hell? Smirking, I told her.

"Only about the hottest guy I've ever seen and how you're bloody lucky to be meeting him again. You never told me you went to school with a romance-novel-cover-model gorgeous hunk!" I exclaimed and she laughed. She laughed at me! "It's not funny; the guy in that crystal ball was a TOTAL hottie! Jet black hair, emerald eyes!" That made her freeze, for some reason. Did she recognize the guy by my description?

"Harry…?" I barely made out the whisper that escaped her now pale lips. Harry? Was this Harry someone she'd gone to school with? I stared at her for a moment, but her attention was elsewhere, possibly on this Harry character. I waved my hand in front of her face, trying to bring her back to reality.

"Hermione? You okay?" She finally focused her gaze on me, blinking several times. She nodded, but said nothing. We started walking again, but didn't speak. I could tell her mind was whirring, contemplating on who she could be re-meeting. I started thinking about it too unfortunately. It was only once we'd reached Herms apartment did she finally start talking again. Though it was only to say goodbye and that she'd call me later. We did our routinely 'secret handshake' that we've had for five years now and parted ways, her to her apartment three floors up, me to my place down the street. Hers is nicer, but I'm not complaining. I like where I live, though I'd kill for Herms' place. Wow, I'd kill for loads of stuff she has. Huh, oh well.

Hermione's POV

Oh…..my…..gods. Could it be? Could it really be Harry, Harry Potter who I was going to meet up with again? My school cru-no, my school _love_! I could hardly breathe when Rebeka had told me that, it had taken all my strength not to jump up and down and scream in disbelief. Millions of thoughts raced through my brain. I mean, I haven't seen the guy in FIVE BLOODY YEARS! What if he's changed drastically? What if he doesn't even recognize me? Or thinks I'm a ruddy wench or something? Or even worse, what if he thinks I'm a…..mudblood?

I shoved that thought from my over-excited brain. The Harry I knew, _my_ Harry, would never think that! My Harry is far too kind, sweet, caring, loveable….Oh gods, a terrible thought just flickered into my brain. What if he's not….My Harry anymore? What if he's changed? What if he's…someone else's Harry?


	2. Star Gazing

Disclaimer: Once again, I own not the characters of J.K. Rowlings masterpiece, I just wish I do.

Chapter Two: Star Gazing

Harry's POV

"The smell of burning flesh and rotted corpses fouled the air, filling my nostrils with the horrendous smell. Limbs lay strewn across the village, lying in piles aflame, hanging from trees with blood dripping off fingertips like water dripping down from a faucet. I suppose I should have felt at the very least, a small tinge of remorse, or regret at the sight that lay before me, but I felt nothing. I'd completed my task, carried out my orders. The woman who'd betrayed me was dead, along with everyone who'd been close to my heart. I took another look around me then turning, walked away before someone had the chance to see the smoke of the fires."

Professor Harry J. Potter closed the book and set it down on the stool in front of him. His emerald eyes shining, he gazed around his stunned class. He'd been right when he assumed they'd be shocked when he brought the book, George Tyler: The Story of A Murderer in to read aloud. A slow smile spread across his face as his eyes fell on the one student whom he knew had enjoyed the story, his Goddaughter Leena. Fourteen year-old Leena was incredibly bright, though a bit on the morbid side. She always enjoyed hearing him read novels containing murder, or some poor soul being tortured, or both!

"Leena, can you….enlighten the rest of the class as to why Tyler committed all these dastardly things?" Her eyes brightened as her Godfather called on her and she straightened immediately in her seat.

"He was misunderstood, not to mention betrayed. The one woman he'd ever loved had betrayed him, committing adultery on him. He gave up _everything_ for her: his family, his career, almost his life. And she had the bloody nerve to be unfaithful to him." The girl shrugged before flicking her long black and blue hair over her shoulder and adding, "It was enough to drive him over the edge with rage. Killing became his game. Treachery, lies, and murder became his life." Leena concluded with a firm nod of her head. While others gaped still at the brutality of the story, she continued smiling, pleased with her accomplishment.

"Very nicely put!" Harry exclaimed and gave her a small round of applause. Just then, a shrill ring echoed through the school, signaling the end of the school day. "Now, I want you to read the next section of the book, and take notes! We'll discuss them tomorrow in class." He called out over the rustle of papers being shoved into binders and book-bags being zipped closed. He gathered his own things, lingering on a photo he kept hidden away in the stack of papers. Smiling slightly, he ran a finger over the dazzling woman in the photo, over her smiling face, rich chocolate coloured slightly frizzy hair. She had been his first love….Hermione Granger.

Harry had kept the photo for years, not wanting to part with it. It was his last reminder of the girl he'd fallen so desperately in love with years ago at Hogwarts. He could still recall the fight that had ended their relationship so abruptly, but rarely ever allowed his thoughts to stray to it. While they'd still remained friends, mostly because of Ron, their relationship with each other had never been the same. Alone with each other they had hardly talked at all. An awkward silence had always enveloped them, causing them to say nothing to each other, at least until Ron returned. Once seventh year had ended, Hermione had been a bit more open with him; at least she'd stopped throwing things at him anyway. They'd shared the famous, "I'll write you all the time!" speech, but that of course….failed, and slowly but surely, the three best friends fell out of touch with one another. Sighing, he closed up his folder and headed for the door, stopping only to flick off the light switch and then he walked out, back to his own lonely house.

Later that same evening, after picking at his dinner, Harry lay on a hill in the local park, gazing up at the stars. He'd done this so many times as a boy, though he'd had to sneak out of the house without his aunt and uncle hearing him. Looking at the stars, he almost felt….normal. As though the fights with Lord Voldemort had never happened, like his parents were inside the house, his mum sewing and his father reading the paper, or whatever it was parents did. The stars had always been the one thing he could count on not to change. The Big Dipper would always be there to guide him home, Orion's Belt hanging in the sky, granting courage into his heart, urging him to carry on with the pathetic existence he called life.

Turning on his side he saw a young woman running across the park, a small girl dangerously close behind her. As she neared a small patch of dark green grass she ran a little faster and flinging her hands out in front of her, executed a perfect round-off, followed by five backhand springs. Harry instantly sat up. He knew those backhand springs, the form in which the woman performed them. He'd taught them to a girl himself seven years ago. Could it be? Was she really down there? He had to find out, had to know if it truly was Hermione down there, flipping away for the small child. Getting to his feet, he took off down the hill, stopping behind a tree, and peering out at the woman. She had her back to him, and straight brown hair fell halfway down her back. His heart fell a little from his chest to his stomach. Herms had never been able to get her hair straight, it couldn't be her.

No sooner had the thought flitted 'cross his mind did the mysterious woman turn, revealing her identity to him. Before he could stop himself he sprung up into the hair and let out a WHOOP! It _was_ her! After all these years, he'd finally seen her again, dancing in the park! Instantly, he covered his mouth and his eyes widened.

**Sure Potter, give yourself away!** He mentally chided at himself and shrank back into the shadows. The LAST thing he wanted was for Hermione to find out he was there. No, he'd time their reunion perfectly. They'd meet in a much more public place, where she was less likely to slap him or something. And this time, after he'd gotten her back, he wouldn't let her go.

Hermione's POV

"Ahh!" Hermione shrieked and spun around to face a small patch of trees where the scream had emanated from. "What the bloody hell was that!" She exclaimed as her eyes darted nervously around. For a moment, she could have sworn she saw a shadow moving in the trees, a tall person like shape backing away from her slowly.

"'Ello?" she called out, taking a few wary steps towards the trees. Selene, the little girl she was entertaining for her cousin, huddled closer to her leg, looking at up her with wide, fearful eyes. "'Mione? What was that?" Selene had never been able to say 'Hermione' correctly, and it warmed Hermione's heart to hear the little girl call her by her school nickname. The last person who'd called her that had been Harry, when they'd gone out. Even though the painful memory still haunted her, she'd long since forgiven Potter, never having been able to hold a grudge against anyone for very long.

Hermione turned her attention back to the strange noise. She took Selene into her arms and walked slowly into the trees. Looking around, she didn't see anything or anybody but to appease the little girl in her arms, continued checking the trees. After a few minutes, with no sign of anything strange, she cooed softly to Selene and exited the forest. "Come on baby, there's nothing to be afraid of here. Probably just an animal or something looking for food. We need to get home and get to sleep. The book signing is tomorrow and we've got to be there bright and early for mummy!" she told her in a soft voice. She couldn't help but glance over her shoulder as she walked further away from the woods and as she did, noticed a head poking out from behind a tree. Emerald green eyes peered out at her and she almost stopped, before she remembered Selene in her arms and how it might worry her if they stopped. She felt Selene squirm in her arms and muttered a soft reassurance to her. When she looked back at the trees, the eyes were gone.

Harry's POV

So, they were going to a book signing. A perfect opportunity for him to 'accidentally' run into Hermione. My god, he was surprised at how much he'd missed her over the years, missed being in the same room as her! But all that would change now, because he's see her tomorrow!

"Well Mr. Potter, you've succeeded in finding out where Hermione Granger, the one girl you've wanted to see for years, is going to be tomorrow? What are you going to do now?" Harry deepened his voice, pretending to be a news reporter and responding to his own question. "I'm going to go to bed, get rested and tomorrow, sweep Hermione off her feet!" He started to run; not stopping until he reached the hill his house was perched on and stood on the top, letting the wind sweep his hair back. His eyes shining, he let out another loud WHOOP, and started singing random songs of joy. At last he ended his celebration and collapsed into his bed, Hermione's face floating across his mind and into his dreams.


	3. Reunion

Chapter Three: Reunion

**Normal POV**

CRASH! A rumbling noise jerked Hermione away from the movie she'd been so happily watching. Groaning, she proceeded to bang her head against the table, slamming the 'Pause' button on the remote. She'd been enjoying the peace and quiet, the only sound coming from the television, where the movie "Underworld" was a now a frozen image.

"Damn you Karina! Can't you control you own daughter?" she exclaimed as she ran past her cousin, who was busy autographing a young man's book. Why in God's name she'd agreed to let her cousin have her book-signing event in her store was beyond her. "Selene?" she called out, heading to the source of a high-pitched, joyful scream. "Please let nothing be broken…" A wave of relief went through her as she saw the extent of the damage the toddler had done. A book display had been knocked over, a series of books now strewn across the floor, but nothing more.

Selene sat on the floor next to a pile of books, squealing with joy as she pushed them around the floor. Shaking her head, Hermione knelt to pick up the small girl, who threw her arms about the older woman. "C'mon love, let's get you to mummy." The child yelped in joy and nearly tumbled out of the arms that carried her when she saw her mother behind the table. Shaking her head, Hermione waved to her cousin, before returning to the mussed up display.

She straightened the display, placing a picture of the author back in place. Gathering the books in her lap, she sat down, the long peasant skirt she wore spreading out around her. She began to place the books in their proper order, absently starting to hum a song as she worked. It wasn't until she was done that she noticed that someone stood over her, casting a shadow around her. As she rose to her feet, she noticed the shadow. For a moment, it baffled her. Surely her own wasn't that large…

"Ma'am?" The deep voice startled her, and she whirled 'round to face the owner of the voice. As she did, her hand spun out, making contact with the man's face. A loud 'smack!' emanated from the slap and her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes widening in shock. The man was thoroughly stunned, completely unexpectant of the unorthodox greeting.

"Goddess Bless! Sir I am so sorry!" Hermione rushed to apologize to the man, her voice adopting that high-pitched tone it always got when she started panicking. "Are you all right! You startled me; I wasn't expecting anyone to come up be…" Her voice trailed off as she began to ramble on how she expressed her apologies once more. She only stopped when she noticed the man didn't appear to be mad at her. In fact, he was….grinning!

Yes, he was grinning. _She hasn't changed a bit_…. was the thought running through his head at the moment. _She's still the same Ol' Mione…rushing to apologize when she's done something wrong_. He began to laugh, a deep rich sound that, for some reason, sent a chill down Hermione's spine. Something was familiar about it, though she couldn't figure out why.

"There's no need to be sorry Miss. An honest mistake, that's all." As he spoke, he stepped closer to her, bending to pick up a lone book she'd missed. Glancing down at it, his grin widened. "Just the book I was looking for." Looking back up at her, he raised his eyebrows, gesturing towards the counter. She must have looked confused for a moment for he pointed at the book, then the counter. "Miss, mind if I…buy the book?"

"Oh! Of course, follow me please." Hermione exclaimed, hurriedly walking towards the cash register, the man following close behind her. As she lifted the bar to walk behind the counter, she took a moment to take him in. He was dressed in a casual outfit, an unbuttoned plaid over shirt, and beneath it, a white wife-beater that clung to his muscular torso. He'd donned khaki cargo shorts that ended just past his knees. Jet black hair flopped messily over his head, his bangs falling slightly into his eyes. She didn't realize it at the moment, but the black hair obscured her vision of sparkling emerald eyes.

She kept her gaze down as she rang up the price of the book, placed it in a bag and handed it over to him. He paid with credit card and as he handed her back the receipt, her eyes widened as she saw the name signed at the bottom of the slip. Written in a jagged signature she'd know anywhere was the name **Harry J. Potter**. "Harry…"she muttered in disbelief. Her head shot up, but he was already heading out the door. She threw open the bar to the counter and raced to the door, flinging it open and rushing out. Her eyes scanned the crowd, hustling up and down the busy sidewalk, but she couldn't find him.

"Harry…"she repeated, a slightly smile spreading across her lips. She turned to go back into her store when a flash of black caught her eye. There. Bobbing along among the crowd was a tall figure, black hair atop his head and an unbuttoned plaid shirt wavering in the wind. Her smile grew and she let out a joyful shriek. Heads turned to stare at her. She heard of mutters of 'It's that crazy Granger woman', among other things, but she couldn't care less. After five years, she knew Harry was back. Her gaze flew back to the receipt in her hand and she almost shrieked again when she saw a small note scribbled on the back.

It read: **'Mione**

**Surprised? Driftwood 8 tonight?**

**Harry**

Stunned, she made her way back into her store, almost as if in a trance. Hermione barely noticed the strange 'What the bloody hell has gotten into her?' look Karina gave her. No, she simply made her way into the back room, sat down, and clicked on the movie once more. Moments later, when the door to the room slowly creaked open, she turned not to face her cousin. She held out her hand, which still contained the scribbled on receipt.

_He's back…I can't believe he's back! After five years?_ Questions without answers, thoughts without ends scrolled through the witch's mind. The one that stuck the longest was the last. After five years, why was Harry back? And why had he deliberately come to **her** bookstore? She couldn't answer those questions, but tonight, at her dinner with Harry, she fully intended to find out.

With wide eyes, Karina handed the receipt back. After schooling at Hogwarts, her cousin had often talked of Harry Potter, more commonly known as The Boy Who Lived. Of course Karina herself had finished her schooling at the prestigious school a mere three years before Hermione, so she'd never had the chance to meet Harry. Sure, she'd caught a glimpse of him at Quiditch games, or bustling down the hallway with a small, gangly redheaded boy trailing along beside him. But she knew just how fond of him Hermione had been. They'd gone out for a time, but it had ended abruptly, once Harry returned from fighting Lord Voldemort.

She didn't know the exact details, but she didn't really care. Sitting down beside her cousin, she leaned against the counter. "So? Are you gonna go?" she questioned eagerly. When she got no reply, raising an eyebrow, she waved a hand in front of Hermione's face. "'Mione? Don't make me shake you to get an answer!" But shake her she had to. Karina gripped her Hermione's shoulder and proceeded to give her a hard jerk, bringing the girl back to reality.

"Yes, I'm going. I've not seen the man in five year. I've questions I want answers to." She said bluntly, never taking her eyes off the television screen. "The shops in your care for the rest of the afternoon. You can lock up right?" With that she pushed herself away from the counter and flew out the door, her long skirt swishing as she walked away, leaving Karina to sit there, pondering.

As the Grandfather clock in the hall struck seven o'clock, a jittery Harry paced the floor of his London Flat. It seemed to him, eight could not come fast enough. He'd been acting on impulse, asking Hermione out once more, after all this time. He'd spent half the previous night struggling to find what Bookstore she'd be at for the Book-signing. Until the wee hours of the morning his eyes had been glued to the laptop, tracking down the witch. When he'd stumbled across the young author/mother Karina Cooper, shock had overtaken him. It turned out that Mrs. Cooper was hosting a Book-signing at her cousin, a Miss Hermione Granger's Bookstore.

The shrieks of joy emanating from the Foyer had woken Leena, who was staying with Harry while her parents were out of town. Groggily, the girl had trudged down the steps and into the room. Seeing her Godfather prance around the Foyer had been a disturbing sight according to her. A grimace contorting her face, she'd griped momentarily at Harry, shaken her head and gone back to bed.

Now however, the girl lounged in a La Z Boy Chair, attempting to calm her frantic Godfather. "Will you relax? You're going to end up wearing a hole in the floor! Gees, does being impatient run in the Potter family?" Rising from the chair, she walked into the kitchen, muttering under her breath. She left her Godfather to fret as she silently picked up the phonebook off the counter. She leafed through the pages, searching. Once she found the name, she picked up the phone, dialed the number.

"Hello, Miss Granger? This is Leena Johansen. I understand you have a date with Harry Potter tonight?" she spoke into the phone, and waited. There was a short pause before a clear voice cautiously replied.

"Yes….yes I do. Who is this exactly? How do you know I do?" Hermione asked from the other end of the line. Footsteps sounded from the hallway, and Leena bit her lip.

"My name is Leena. Harry's my Godfather. Right now he's pacing around the house because he's a nervous wreck." She continued to tell Hermione of her plan. How she'd called Driftwood and they would deliver food around 7:40. Hermione just needed to be there around 7:20-7:30. As she finished, Harry emerged from the hallway.

"Oh haha Karee! I'll see you then!" Leena said hurriedly. She hunt up the phone, laughing. "Oh hey Potter." Smiling, she bounded out of the kitchen. Harry raised an eyebrow, and noticed the open phone book. He moved to shut it, barely noticing the page it was opened to, or the name that had been circled ¾ of the way down.

Puzzled, Hermione placed the phone receiver back down. Her eyes shot to the clock. "7:10, she said be there by 7:30." She said aloud to herself. Rushing back to her room, she threw open the door to her closet grabbing the cut-off sleeve red dress hanging in the back. Quickly, she stripped off her clothes, slipped on the dress.

Waving her hand in the direction of the radio, it clicked on, a song filling the room. She recognized it as "Praying For Your Love", though she couldn't identify the artist. Her own voice joined in as she began to sing along, all the while dragging a brush through her hair. Once that task was complete, she moved on to apply her make-up. A hint of blusher, mascara, eye shadow, and a touch of gloss to her lips, and she was ready. The song was coming to an end as she donned her matching red heels and a black overcoat.

**"…And I know that you don't love me**

**But I can't change the way I feel.**

**So I go before the Goddess,**

**To pray that I shall heal…."**

Singing along with the last few bars of the chorus, she clicked it off, rushed out the door, locking it behind her, and making her way towards her car. Leena had given her the address over the phone earlier, so she knew where to go. On the way, she muttered a small prayer that the evening would go well. Pulling up before the Flat, she stopped the car and got out. She couldn't really recall her feet carrying her up to the door, but before she realized it, she was ringing the doorbell.

From somewhere inside, she heard a voice call out. "I'll get it!" And then the door was being jerked open, before her standing a young girl. Curls cascaded down the girl's shoulders, in Auburn Red curls. Green eyes gazed at her from a delicate face. Her skin was a deep rich colour, most likely from a Cajun ethnic background. It was a strange contrast to the hair and eyes, obviously an Irish one.

"Miss Granger?" asked the girl in a hushed voice. When Hermione slowly nodded, a smile broke out on her face. "Come in. Come in!" The girl grabbed the hand, pulling her inside. "I'm Leena. Hey Potter!" She called out, removing Hermione's coat. Turning around, Hermione saw Harry walk down from the kitchen.

"What is it Lee…" He froze as he saw Hermione standing there, in his Flat. Smiling broadly, he approached her. "What are you doing here?" She didn't have time to answer, for Leena interrupted, quickly explaining her plan. Once done, she quickly excused herself, leaving her amazed Godfather and Hermione to stare at each other, neither moving. Hermione nervously shifted her weight from one foot to another.She couldn't help but wonder what was to happen, what strange things were to top off this strange day.


End file.
